Top Five Ben Affleck Performances
Golden Globe-winning director, Oscar-winning screenwriter, and the goddamn Batman; He's the modern Hollywood renaissance man. In honor of Ben Affleck's newest film, a small indie project called Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, I'm listing some Ben Affleck's best performances onscreen. Number 5: Doug MacRay (The Town, 2010) The first time Ben Affleck stood behind the camera and in front of it- and he knocked it outta Fenway Park. As the criminal Doug McRay, Affleck reaches back into his Boston roots to give us an unforgiving but memorable performance. Despite flopping in the first decade of the 2000's with big films and being forced to take on smaller projects, Affleck reignited all our faith in him to helm a dark, dramatic film as a leading man. Number 4: Chuckie Sullivan (Good Will Hunting, 1997) Talk about doing a lot with a little. While Matt Damon and Robin Williams are the star players in this dramedy, Ben Affleck shines in the relatively few moments of screentime he gets. As Will Hunting's childhood best friend, Chuckie provides a source of both comic relief, and perhaps one of the film's most iconic scenes. He's not the brightest tool in the shed, but he's got one of the biggest hearts you'll ever see. Affleck also won an Oscar for his writing in this film, which just adds to the charm. Number 3: Tony Mendez (Argo, 2012) Often times, Ben Affleck's skills as an actor are forgotten when he's overshadowed by more noteworthy performances, much like in 2014's Gone Girl when compared to Rosamund Pike. But the biggest case of this is Argo, the film Affleck won a Best Picture Oscar for, and several awards for his directing. Lost in the shuffle of that and John Goodman's equally excellent performance, Ben Affleck brings just how much he understands the characteristics of the CIA officer to the forefront. As the man forced to carry such a heavy burden upon his shoulders, Affleck delivers one of his most thrilling performances to date. Number 2: Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 2016) Take your words and eat it, haters! For those of you that ever doubted what Affleck could bring to the Caped Crusader, you're all going to be pleasantly surprised just how well Affleck dons the cowl. Honestly, he's the best portrayal of Bruce Wayne seen on screen ever; he captures the essence of the charmingly eccentric Bruce Wayne, while he is absolutely unflinching as a brutal Batman. Affleck elevated himself beyond the less-than-stellar organized film helmed by Zack Snyder, and elevated the entire film because of it. Honorable Mentions *Nick Dunne (Gone Girl, 2014) *Ned Alleyn (Shakespeare in Love, 1998) *Holden McNeil (Chasing Amy, 1997) *Fred O'Bannion (Dazed and Confused, 1993) *A. J. Frost (Armageddon, 1998) Number 1: George Reeves (Hollywoodland, 2006) We trade the Caped Crusader for the Man of Steel...sort of. Without a doubt, Ben Affleck's critically praised performance as the washed up has-been actor George Reeves was the first sign of a career resurgence. After garbage classics such as Daredevil, Gigli, and Jersey Girls, nobody could've expected the absolute marvel of watching Ben Affleck bring a tired actor back to life. In a way, it was Affleck expressing himself to be in a similar position as Reeves- and his efforts yielded his first Golden Globe nomination for acting, and he deserved an Oscar nomination with it. Category:Top Five